1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a foot switch. More particularly, the invention relates to a foot switch having an actuation element and a signal transmission device that generates an output signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generic foot switches are known in the industry. They are used to control medical devices in hospital operating rooms, for example, to control an HF device, a camera, an adjustment device for the operating table, a lighting device, or something similar. In practice, it is not unusual for there to be four or more different foot switches on the floor of the operating room near the surgeon.
The large number of foot switches to be operated by the operating surgeon causes, on the one hand, disadvantageously, a downright cable clutter at the surgeon's feet, and, in addition, the surgeon must change his body position in order to be able to reliably actuate the individual foot switches.
The task of the invention is to improve a generic foot switch in a way that enables a variety of different functions to be achieved by merely changing the position of the foot on one and the same foot switch and thereby to allow control of different devices.